1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loud speaker. In particular, the present invention relates to a loud speaker including a base and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings illustrate a conventional loud speaker comprising a base 1 and a circuit board 2. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the circuit board 2 is bonded to the base 1 by adhesive 3. However, the amount of applied adhesive 3 depends on the workers such that the rate of disqualified products is relatively high while failing to provide a sufficient bonding effect. Further, use of the adhesive 3 is not friendly to the environment.
FIG. 3 illustrates another conventional loud speaker comprising a base 4 and a circuit board 5 that is fixed to the base 4 by at least one screw 6. However, use of the screws 6 requires labor-intensive work, leading to an increase of the cost. Further, the screw 6 increases the overall volume of the circuit board 5, which is detrimental to miniaturization of the product.
Another option for fixing a circuit board to a base of a loud speaker includes the use of hooks. However, the engaging strength is not reliable, and the life of the product is shortened.